Dear Diary
by Veorevier
Summary: Bagi Jihoon, satu hal yang berharga baginya hanyalah catatan putih bergambar bunga berwarna biru miliknya -diary-, selain itu tidak ada. Jihoon mengganggap diarynya lebih berharga ketimbang keprawanan seorang gadis, meskipun ia sendiri tidak tau 'keprawanan' itu berharga atau tidak. Warning! ratednya mature! and boy love!


Dear diary [SEVENTEEN Fanfiction]

[soohoon]

[junhao]

[meanie]

[other]

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Duduk diatas bangku kayu panjang, dan pohon besar diatasnya yang membentengi dirinya dari serangan sinar matahari siang, dan jangan lupakan sederet makanan ringan seperti keripik kentang, keripik ubi, coklat, permen tiga rasa berada di sisi kanan dirinya, dan deretan softdrink bermerek yang entah masih ada isinya atau tidak berjejer di sisi sebelah kirinya.

Disinilah Jihoon berada. Tiga jam lebih duduk menulis pada sebuah buku mistis yang ia sebut diary berada pada pangkuan pahanya, dengan sesekali mencuri pandang jauh beberapa meter di depan sana.

Ujian kenaikan kelas sudah berakhir dua hari lalu, dan itu yang membuat sekolahnya kini hampa tanpa pelajaran. Kurang lebih satu minggu ini, sekolahnya akan begini terus, hingga hasil ulangan nanti muncul menghantui para murid di mading koridor sekolah.

Jihoon bersyukur tentang itu, setidaknya satu hari ini ia bisa melihat pemeran utama dari setiap lembaran catatan diarynya dengan nyata di hadapannya sana, tidak jauh, hanya beberapa meter, tanpa ada gangguan seperti bel masuk kelas menyebalkan yang selalu saja membatasi jihoon dengan sosok impiannya itu. Jihoon menunduk dan mulai menulis apa yang ingin ditulisnya pada catatan berharganya.

 _Agustus 06, 2016_

 _Dear diary,_

 _Cuaca hari ini sangat menyenangkan, anginnya juga sangat sejuk membelai rambutku dan membuatnya sejuk. Intinya, cuaca hari ini sangat sempurna, tapi…_

 _Satu hal yang paling sempurna, adalah dia. Ya tuhan, ciptaanmu itu memang membuatku gila. Tak bisakah kau menciptakan seorang manusia tidak sesempurna dia? Jika begini terus mungkin orang tuaku harus mengurus administrasi guna memasukanku ke rumah sakit jiwa, tidak!_

 _Astaga, wajahnya sangat tampan. Kali ini bahkan lebih tampan, ketimbang ketika aku membayangi wajahnya saat menulis diary tentangnya kemarin malam. Lihatlah cara dia bermain basket itu, meskipun dia tidak terlalu tinggi ketimbang teman mercusuar di sebelahnya itu, tapi lihatlah, dia yang paling sering memasukan bola kedalam keranjang di atas sana. Kau memang hebat, tidak salah aku menyukaimu._

 _Meskipun tuhan, kau sdikit membuat matanya terbenam jauh di kelopak matanya, namun aku sangat menyukai matanya. Sipit seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Sangat menggemaskan bagiku._

 _Andai sa__

DRRRTTTTT!_

"Shit!" Jihoon mengumpat pada benda persegi panjang yang bergetar cukup keras tanpa tahu suasana dan situasi, di kantong celananya. Ponsel itu seakan merengek meminta cepat diangkat oleh si empunya. Jihoon meraihnya, meskipun tidak rela menghentikan tulisan indahnya pada diarynya dengan sebuah coretan di kata terakhir akibat keterkejutan tadi saat ponselnya bergetar dengan tiba tiba.

"Yeob_

"YAK! PENDEK! KAU DIMANAAA SEKARANGGG! AYOLAHHH JANGAN KATAKAN KALAU KAU LUPA INGIN MEMBANTUKU MEMBUAT TUGAS INII!" tanpa koma tanpa titik orang disebrang sana berucap dengan nada tidak stabil naik dan turun.

"Siapa yang kau katakana pendek! Pelankan suaramu.. aish kau membuat telingaku sakit eoh!" ingin membalas persis ucapan seorang disebrang sana dengan nada yang membentak, tapi Jihoon mengurungkannya, ayolah jagalah imagemu di hadapan namja yang sedang bermain basket disana, bagaimana jika namja itu melihat Jihoon membentak seperti mantan ibu kostnya dulu saat uang sewa nunggak tiga bulan tiga hari.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU TIDAK MAU TAHU, SEKARANG CEPAT KESINIIII! AKU MENUNGGUMU DI PERPUSTAKAAN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENTRAKTIRMU MAKAN SIANG LAGI KALAU LIMA MENIT KAU TIDAK ADA DISINI! AYOLAH SI PROFESOR PENDEK, BANTULAH TEMANMU INIIHH! SEKARANG BERDIRI DAN CEPAT KEMARI SEKARANG JUGAAAAA! SEKARANG JIHOONNN! SEKARANG!...Tit….tit…tit" Jihoon menggeleng geleng, Wonwoo temannya itu memang kurang ajar. Tidak punya etika saat meminta tolong. Lihatlah cara dia berbicara tadi, sebaiknya dia menjadi rapper dengan kemampuan berucap cepat tanpa mengeluarkan ludah dan busa di kedua sudut bibirnya.

Bersyukurlah Wonwoo, karena memiliki teman seperti Jihoon yang baik hati dan memiliki otak yang berkualitas dalam bidang pendidikan, yang mau membantunya menyelesaikan tugasnya karena nilai ulangan Wonwoo yang sangat kurang sehingga ia mendapat tugas tambahan guna menolong nilai yang jauh tenggelam ke dalam lautan biru yang dalam. Jihoon menatap kembali ke arah lapangan basket, mencari seseorang. Ia mendengus dan menampilkan raut putus asa saat menatap namja diujung sana.

'Sepertinya tidak mungkin' ini hanyalah impian dan Jihoon sadar akan hal itu. ia menyukai namja sipit itu, dan Jihoon sendiri juga seorang pria. Ini adalah cinta yang menyimpang, ia seorang gay, dan ia menyukai seorang pria normal yang menyukai wanita.

Jihoon cepat cepat menggeleng dan segera bangkit setelah menutup buku diarynya, dan meraih makanan ringan dengan cara memeluknya semua, namun hanya makanan saja, tidak dengan softdrink. Dan langsung saja melenggang pergi dengan kaki kecil yang sedikit berlari meninggalkan beberapa sampah di bangku itu tanpa dosa sama sekali. Ingatkan Jihoon untuk membayar denda atas tindakan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minghao menatap malas pada sekumpulan siswa yang berebut bola basket untuk dimasukan kedalam keranjang di lapangan sana dari balik kaca besar kelasnya. Matanya berdekip beberapa kali, dan menguap di sela selanya. Earphone yang melekat di kedua sisi telinganya terus mencoba menghiburnya atas rasa bosan yang sedang ia rasakan. Tangannya bahkan hampir lelah harus menopang dagunya. Dari tangan kiri hingga tangan kanan sudah ia coba untuk menopang dagunya, dan itu hanya membuat kedua tangannya lelah.

"haoooooooooooooo~" nada itu, suara itu, Minghao berdecak Seungkwan memanggilnya. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu apalagi dengan Seungkwan yang memanggilnya dengan cara yang tidak ia suka.

"Bisa kau jelaskan? Kenapa kemarin aku melihatmu bertengkar dengan Junhui di gerbang sekolah kemarin? Huh?" Seungkwan sudah lebih dahulu duduk di bangku sebelah Minghao tanpa menerima isyarat dari Minghao untuk memberinya izin atau tidak.

"…." Hao masih dalam posisinya, menatap keluar jendela. Kali ini dengan mengeraskan volume earphonenya. Dia sempat heran dengan sikap teman sekelas yang satu ini, selalu ingin campur dalam urusan orang.

"Haoo~ ayolah. Temanmu ini butuh penjelasan. Hum?" Seungkwan menaruh pipi kanannya diatas meja dan menatap wajah Minghao, meskipun Minghao tidak mengarahkan pandangan padanya.

"…." Tidak ada balasan, hanya sebuah dengusan napas pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Seungkwan. Minghao mengutuk Seungkwan saat itu juga, ia rasa volume pada earphonenya itu sudah yang paling keras, namun kenapa suara laki laki menyebalkan disebalahnya itu masih juga terdengar? Shit!

"kenapa kau diam saja? Kau ada masalah? Ceritakan padaku, aku akan mendengarkannya"

"….."

"Seminggu lalu kau masih bermesraan dengan Jun di belakang sekolah. kenapa beberapa hari ini kalian terlihat berbeda? Kalian bertengkar?"

"…."

"apa Junhui itu menyakitimu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"….."

"Tapi, bukankah Jun itu pria yang baik baik? Aku rasa Jun ti_"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BAJINGAN! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMANYA HUH!" Seungkwan terlonjak melihat Minghao yang meledak seperti bom atom

"KAU TIDAK LIHAT AKU SEDANG SIBUK HUH!TIDAK ADAKAH ORANG LAIN YANG BISA KAU GANGGU KECUALI AKU?!" minghao berdiri dan memukul permukaan meja sebelum akhirnya melenggang dengan earphone yang mengalung di lehernya.

Seungkwan terbelakak kehilangan kata katanya. Matanya membulat penuh kaget atas sikap Minghao yang tidak biasanya. Matanya sesekali berkedip tak percaya. "Minghao barusan membentakku?" masih dalam mode yang sama, shock dengan mata yang masih membulat penuh.

.

.

.

Minghao berjalan di koridor dengan earphone yang mengalung. Sudut matanya berkilau seperti ada air mata yang tertahan disana. Wajahnya memerah, ia sesekali mengacak rambutnya di sela sela langkahnya.

Ingatan akan kejadian seminggu lalu kemudian melintas, terputar kembali dalam pikirannya dengan jelas. Minghao sempat menggeleng, ia kira ingatan itu bisa hilang dulu untuk sementara waktu, namun nyatanya tidak. Malah semakin jelas.

.

- **FLASHBACK ON-**

 **Seminggu lalu**

.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Mmhh" Jun berucap saat ia memberi cap ungu kebiru biruan pada leher Minghao. Minghao menengadah memberi Jun kesempatan.

"Ahhh~ katakan sajahh..eunghh" Lidah itu bermain liar tiap inchi membuat leher minghao becek akan saliva Jun.

"Umm…Tapi…mmhh…mungkin akan membuatmu marah" Jun berpindah pada gendang telinga Minghao dan menjilatinya.

"Se-ahh-benarnyaah… apa yang ingin kau katakana huh-AKHH! Junhuiih~" Minghao sedikit terlonjak ketika badan setengah telanjang Jun semakin menekan tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi belakangnya, dan ketika lutut Jun semakin menusuk pada bagian 'kejantanannya'. Itu area sensitive kau tahu.

Jun kemudian menarik paksa baju seragam Minghao, membuat dada dan perut Minghao tertampang di hadapan tubuhnya juga. Yang sama sama setengah telanjang.

"Aku ingin….." Jun menyambar leher sebelah kiri Minghao tanpa belas kasih, dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Minghao. Membuat kedua tubuh itu jelas terasa, beradu abs.

"Ahhh~ Junhuiiihh~"

"Aku ingin ini….. hubungan kita….mhhh….berakhir….."

BLANK!

Suasana saat itu sedikit berubah, tatapan sayu penuh nafsu seketika luntur dari permukaan wajah Minghao, tangan kanannya yang menekan sekaligus menjambak untuk memperdalam kissmark Jun pada lehernya seketika melemah. Matanya menjurus kedepan. Sedangkan Jun masih saja menjalankan kegiatan kesukaannya pada leher Minghao.

"N-Nee?!" tangannya bergetar mendorong tubuh Jun menjauh dengan perlahan, ia yakin apa yang didengarnya itu salah, atau Jun yang salah berucap.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" Dahi minghao berkerut, matanya intens menjurus pada mata Jun.

"Aku pikir ucapanku tadi sudah cukup jelas untuk kau pahami kan?" ucap Jun tersenyum miring seraya memungut pakaiannya yang terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi sekolah ini. Seakan tidak mengucapkan sesuatu yang kejam.

"Apa yang berakhir? Apanya Jun?"

"Kita, hubungan kita. Ini sudah dua tahun. Jika aku boleh jujur…." Ucapan Jun menggantung, minghao menunggu dengan jantung yang mulai berdetak kencang.

"Aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi Hao~"

BRUZHH!~

Tahukah kalian sesakit apa ucapan Jun barusan? Meskipun nadanya terdengar lembut. Dada Minghao seketika sakit. Ucapan Jun seolah masuk kedalam telinga Minghao dan langsung mencabik hatinya hingga menjadi potongan potongan kecil. Yang tidak mungkin bisa disatukan kembali.

"huh? Junhui….. Wen Junhui, apa yang kau bicarakan?" Jun tahu Minghao akan menangis, itu terlihat dari kedua bola mata Minghao yang terlihat mulai mengkristal.

"Aku ingin mengatakannya dari dulu. Hanya saja masih mencari waktu yang tepat"

"Hiks…hiks, kau pasti bukan Jun…hiks… Jun tidak akan memperlakukanku seperti ini…hiks" mencair sudah keristal tadi, dan mengalir cukup deras di kedua pipi Minghao.

"aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakana. Aku rasa saat mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya sudah cukup bagiku" ucapan Jun disela sela ia memakai seragam sekolahnya kembali, tanpa menoleh pada Minghao yang menangis sakit hati melihatnya.

"Hikshh… kau jahat…jun…." Tangan Minghao bergerak menghapus air matanya, meskipun tetap masih saja ada air mata yang berguguran.

"Aku rasa pembicaraan kita sudah berakhir. Aku duluan.."

KLEK

Jun melenggang pergi, tanpa ada beban apapun dalam hatinya. Sedangkan Minghao, hanya menatap punggung namja yang di cintainya itu pergi dengan beban yang begitu berat menghimpit hatinya.

"Hiksh..hikshhh" Ini aneh, Jun tiba tiba saja berucap padanya jika dia tidak menyukai Minghao lagi, padahal mereka baru saja memberi tanda cinta tadi. Namun kemudian Minghao sadar, jika Jun hanya melepaskan nafsu pada dirinya. Hanya sebatas nafsu, bukan cinta. Ingat itu.

Tangan Minghao yang bergetar, meraih seragamnya yang terjatuh tadi. Tetesan air mata bahkan sempat menetes dan memberinya motif bulat bulat kecil basah pada seragam putih itu.

.

- **FLASHBACK OFF-**

.

TES

Perlu kalian tahu, Minghao rasa ia sudah berada dalam titik paling bawah di dalam hidupnya. Semacam spesies ikan langka terlupakan yang hidup jauh di kedalam laut biru yang sangat dalam. Hanya menunggu waktu untuk punah dari muka bumi ini tanpa ada yang tahu. Itu saja.

Hatinya sekarang terluka, entah bisa sembuh atau tidak. Yang penting ini sangat sakit. Menyakitkan. Minghao berjalan tanpa ia sadari jika ia sedikit tertatih. matanya berkilau malang, bersiap menumpahkan bendungan air mata yang tertahan di sudut sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung-ie! Sudahlah cepat kemari! Kau tidak lelah bermain basket terus huh?" gadis ber tagname Kim So Hye berteriak dari deretan kursi penonton di pinggir lapangan basket. Dengan sebuah minuman isotonic dan kotak bekal di tangannya.

Sesorang yang dipanggil sana menoleh, tersenyum sempat terpampang pada bibirnya sebelum akhirnya berlari mendekati So Hye.

"Kau tidak lelah? Dari pagi hingga sekarang bermain basket terus, ini" So Hye berucap dan menyodorkan minuman istonotic yang dibelinya tadi di canteen. Soonyoung menyeringai dan mengambil nya. "kau tahu? Rasa lelah itu hilang saat kau datang dan membawakanku minuman ini" ucap Soonyoung diikuti dengan suara 'klek' botol minuman itu dan meminumnya.

"heh! Dasar sipit. Jangan merayuku dan cepat duduk. Aku membuatkanmu kimbab" So Hye duduk, Soonyoung mengikuti "Benarkah?"

"kelihatannya enak" ucapan singkat Soonyoung saat So hye membuka kotak bekal itu. "Aku akan menyuapimu" Sohye mengambil sumpit di ujung kotak bekal itu, Dan mengambil satu potong kimbab untuk dimasukan kedalam mulut Soonyoung.

"AAAAAAH~~EUMHHHH" Soonyoung mengunyah kimbab itu susah payah, karena potongannya yang terlalu besar untuk sekali gigit.

"bagaimana, enak?" So Hye berkedip manis mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang positif atas rasa masakannya sendiri.

"Mmmmh.." Soonyoung mengangguk lucu, meskipun kimbab itu terlalu besar namun, rasanya cukup enak ketimbang kimbab kimbab yang pernah Soonyoung rasakan.

"EKHEMM! Jika saja kekasihku sama sepertimu Soonyoung. Membawakan bekal untuk sang pejantan seperti kita" Seungcheol dari tengah lapangan sana berucap, nada nada iri tentu terdengar dari ucapan itu. So Hye tersenyum malu, Soonyoung tertawa dengan kimbab yang masih memenuhi mulutnya.

"Seungcheol oppa mau? Aku membuatnya banyak" So hye berucap, Seungcheol tersenyum bersiap menghampiri, namun "EHH_" Soonyoung merebut kotak bekal itu.

"Tidak! Ini milikku. Kau punya kekasih sendiri hyung. Suruh dia membuatnya. Jangan mengambil jatah dari kekasih orang lain" Soonyoung berucap tak setuju, Seungcheol berhenti, padahal ia sudah setengah jalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

RING!RING!RING!

Ponsel So Hye berdering, membuat si empunya langsung meraihnya. Namun, ketika sebuah nama tertera di layar ponselnya, ia sedikit canggung dan dengan cepat menatap Soonyoung.

"Siapa?" Soonyoung bertanya.

"Eummhh…eomma, ne eomma"

"Ibumu? Jawablah dulu" Soonyoung memberi ijin, So Hye menangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauh beberapa meter dari Soonyoung.

"Ada apa lagi?!" So hye berucap saat ponsel miliknya melekat pada gendang telinganya. Suaranya pelan namun menekan.

"Temui aku nanti malam di café biasanya" suara pria di panggilan itu menjawab.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Dengar! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Jadi jangan mencoba memintaku untuk menemuimu!" ucap So Hye berusaha mengendalikan suara, agar Soonyoung tidak curiga terhadapnya.

"Meskipun berakhir, tapi kenapa kau tidak ingin menemuiku? Ada yang ingin aku katakan"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau mendengar perkataanmu. Sudahlah jangan meneleponku lagi…tit" So Hye dengan segera memutuskan panggilan itu, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko. So Hye berbalik dan berjalan kembali mendekati Soonyoung.

"Ibumu bilang apa?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Hanya menyuruhku mengambil pesanannya di restoran bibi Jung sehabis pulang sekolah" jawab So Hye gelagapan pada Soonyoung yang tadi bertanya.

"Ohh, aku akan mengantarmu"

"TIDAK! Eumm, maksudku tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. lagi pula restorannya tidak jauh" So Hye sedikit berkeringat ketika menjawabnya.

"Tidak apa begitu?"

"Nee-tidak apa"

RING!RING!RING!

Sial, panggilan dari orang yang sama pada ponsel So Hye lagi. So Hye mengutuk orang itu dalam hatinya. Dasar pengganggu. Soonyoung sempat melihat ke arah layar ponsel So Hye, namun So Hye yang menyadarinya dengan cepat menutup layar ponselnya dengan jari jarinya.

"Aku akan menyuapmu lagi" Ucap So Hye seketika untuk mengalihkan Susana.

"Buka mulutmu Soonyoung-ie~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

[A/N]: uwah, ini ffnya jelek? jangan heran ketika nemu ff ini di wattpad. krn gw sengaja publish disini sma wattpad. ingin lanjut? review dan fav + follow sebanyak2nya ya


End file.
